Yōko (Bravely Second)
Yōko is a non-playable character in Bravely Second: End Layer and holder of the Yōkai asterisk. __TOC__ Profile Appearance Yōko has two distinct appearances: a human form and a true form. In her human form, she wears an orange kimono with black and white linings, a black corset around her waist with gold bells and black gloves. She wears a headdress with fox ears and white flower ornaments and a fox tail. She has long orange hair with white tips in a geisha-style and yellow eyes. According to Yew's Diary, she is fourteen years old. In her true form, she becomes a white nine-tailed fox-like spirit with red and black markings. Personality Yōko uses the pronouns "we" even while referring to herself exclusively. While initially a passive and friendly spirit, it is hinted that the witnessing of the ambitions of men, specifically the Geneolgia family and the Orthodoxy, which eventually sparked the Great Plague and other tragic events, changed her. Yōko has become twisted, sadistic, cruel, and manipulative, with a penchant for chaos and inflicting suffering. She takes special delight at peeking into the hearts of people to torture them emotionally, crushing them with their internal regrets and pain. She believes truth is to be earned by those that fight for it. After she is defeated, she seems to place her hope on Yew, seeing him as different than the rest of his family, and retires quietly. Abilities Yōko can create realistic illusions to deceive others. She is very powerful, and renders the party powerless with little difficulty. Story Yōko meets Yew and his friends in the House by the Sea, where he offers her food. She claims to be the princess of Yunohana looking for her missing brother and in her opinion, the rightful heir. She decides to travel with Yew. The morning after the Hartsfest in Hartschild, she is reunited with her brother, Danzaburō, and the group heads to Yunohana after she is wounded by Aimee Matchlock. Yōko then heads off to the Geyser Grotto alone in search of the Sword of the Brave. When Yew finds her and breaks down upon seeing she touch the Sword of the Brave and Danzaburō loses his sword arm as a consequence, Yōko reveals her true form while dismissing the illusions she cast. Expressing great delight in having Yew relive the event that wounded Denys Geneolgia, Yōko tortures the others with both her power and by peering into their minds. Ringabel, assumed by Yew's group to be Alternis Dim, comes to Edea Lee's aid before being overpowered while Yōko observes his mind. Satisfied, Yōko spares the group while directing them to the Temple of Fire to learn the Glanz Empire's goal. Yōko returns in the Vampire Castle and tells her story. The party learns the truth about the Orthodoxy and Yew's family, reuniting with Ringabel in the process. Yōko challenges the party to battle while taunting Yew about the corruption caused by his family. In the aftermath, she reveals that while the Geneolgias did instigate numerous terrible events, she does not begrudge the family fully due to some of the good they also caused. Ultimately, she departs with the party on peaceful terms. Gameplay Yōko is an optional boss in Chapter 6 at the Vampire Castle. She employs strong magical attacks, such as Thundaja and Aeroja. She can also inflict various status ailments, hit the party at random with multiple attacks that cause Instant Death, or even deal damage and inflict Doom. Once every few turns she will cast Sloth making the party weak to every element, and her normal physical attack can also be dangerous. Ringabel joins the battle and once every few turns will launch a special attack that will first damage Yōko for 4,000 damage and then increase by 500 with each subsequent use. This special does not grant buffs, although it can help extend special chains. Ringabel will stop supporting the party when a cutscene plays and Edea tells him to remain silent. Due to Yōko's abuse of status ailments and specific elements, an Astrologian is an ideal choice since it will help ward most Yōko's threat, which on par with accessories like Safety Ring which prevent Instant Death, will block most of her threat. Otherwise a Pirate or Patissier can keep her weakened. Creation and development Voice Yōko is voiced by Aya Suzaki in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Mela Lee in the English version. Other media LINE Yōko appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set she appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery Yoko (Human).png|Render. BS Yōko.png|Artwork. BS Yōko Artwork.png|Concept artwork. BS Yōko Artwork2.png|Concept artwork. BS Yōko Artwork3.png|Concept artwork. BS Yōko Artwork4.png|Concept artwork. Yoko (True Form).jpeg|Yoko's true form YokoTrueFormConceptArt.jpg|Concept Artwork YokoTrueFormConceptArt_2.jpg|Concept Artwork YokoBossWeaponConceptArt.jpg|Concept Artwork YokoTrueFormWithWeaponConceptArt.jpg|Concept Artwork YokoBaseForm.jpg|Screenshot of Yoko YokoTrueForm.png|Closeup of Yoko's true form Etymology Yōko's name in Kanji spelling translates in English as "Demon Fox." Trivia * In Yew's Diary, both Yōko and the Comrade are said to both enjoy eating Inarizushi. References Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer